Real or Not Real
by xVanilly
Summary: Jednopart inspirowany książką The Hunger Games szczególnie trzecią częścią oraz filmem I Że Cię Nie Opuszczę. Postać Liama jest wzorowana na Liamie Payne, ale zmieniłam mu nazwisko.


-Panno Happer proszę spakować swoje rzeczy, wypisujemy panią – patrzyłam się jak krople deszczu gonią się po szybie szpitala psychiatrycznego, w którym siedzę już dwa lata. Nazywam się Abigail Francesca Happer i mam 20 lat. Od prawie dwóch lat nikt nie zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu. Mało kto nawiązywał ze mną kontakt, a jeśli to robił zwracał się do mnie po nazwisku. Nie obchodziło mnie to, nie obchodziło mnie tak naprawdę nic, przecież byłam zamknięta w szpitalu psychiatrycznym i to jeszcze w moich nastoletnich latach.  
_-Hazelle, uważaj! – krzyknęłam do małej blondynki, która bawiła się na skraju ścieżki. Dziewczynka była moją siostrą i tak samo jak ja miała oryginalne i rzadko spotykane imię.  
-Dobrze Abby – Elle odkrzyknęła swoim słodkim głosikiem i pognała dalej, a jej długi warkocz wesoło podskakiwał. Ja wyglądałam zupełnie inaczej niż ona, miałam urodę taty, który tak samo jak ja miał ciemne, prawie czarne oczy, oliwkową cerę i czarne włosy. Hazelle była kopią mamy – jasne włosy, alabastrowa cera i niebieskie oczy. Mama pochodziła z rodziny arystokrackiej, stąd jej wygląd. Tata zaś był budowniczym, mama jednak porzuciła swój bogaty dom i zamieszkała w jednej z biedniejszych dzielnic Londynu żeby z nim być. Miałam nadzieję, że mój chłopak Liam zachowałby się tak samo. Kochałam go całym sercem i miałam nadzieję, że on też.  
-Zgadnij kto to – ktoś zakrył mi oczy od tyłu.  
-Liam, wiem że to ty – powiedziałam i zachichotałam. Rozpoznałabym ten głos i te ręce wszędzie i zawsze.  
-Idziemy na lody? – zapytał obejmując mnie w pasie i przyciągając do siebie.  
-Jasne, tylko oprowadzę Ellę do domu – powiedziałam i zaczęłam wzrokiem szukać siostry. Kiedy ją zobaczyłam było za późno, biegła za piłką wprost pod ciężarówkę. – HAZELLE! –zdążyłam krzyknąć, a dziewczynka obróciła się nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Potem widziałam już tylko jak Liam biegnie do dziewczynki i oboje zostają pod kołami samochodu. Potem była już tylko ciemność. Zemdlałam _  
Na wspomnienie tamtego dnia tylko westchnęłam i powstrzymałam łzy. Tak naprawdę poza ośrodkiem nie zostało mi już nic. Zostanie mi oczywiście przydzielona osoba z opieki społecznej, ale będę musiała sobie zacząć radzić sama. Zacząć wszystko od nowa w świecie bez dwóch najważniejszych osób – Hazelle i Liama.  
_Obudziłam się w szpitalu nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Pamiętałam tylko to jak Liam wleciał pod samochód żeby uratować Ellę. Chciałam wstać i znaleźć jakiegoś lekarza aby zapytać się co się stało. Chciałam usłyszeć tylko dwa słowa 'Będzie dobrze'. Niestety nie doczekałam się.  
-Przepraszam bardzo, wie pani co się stało z Hazelle Happer i Liamem Hawthornem? –zapytałam lekarki, która akurat szła w moją stronę  
-A pani to kto? – zapytała niemiłym głosem.  
-Abby Happer. Siostra Hazelle i dziewczyna Liama – odpowiedziałam spokojnym głosem chociaż w środku wszystko się gotowało. Chciałam tylko dowiedzieć się co się z nimi stało.  
-Proszę za mną – powiedziała tym samym lodowatym głosem i poprowadziła mnie do gabinetu gdzie siedziała dwójka innych lekarzy._  
-To jest Annie Mason pani opiekunka. – powiedziała moja lekarka i wprowadziła do pomieszczenia niską blondynkę. Nie wyglądała na dużo starszą ode mnie.  
-Abigail Happer – rzuciłam pod nosem chcąc zachować trochę godności.  
-Będzie pani przez jakiś czas mieszkała w bloku komunalnym. Ale musi pani jak najszybciej znaleźć pracę i kupić swoje mieszkanie. Oczywiście jeśli będzie potrzebne jakieś drobne dofinansowanie to z chęcią pomożemy.  
_-Niestety nie mamy dobrych wieści – powiedział lekarz z siwą brodą. Wydawał się dużo milszy niż lekarka, która mnie tu przyprowadziła.  
-Dziewczynka umarła na miejscu – powiedział drugi lekarz, który wyraźnie nie chciał owijać w bawełnę. Na początku nie mogłam w to uwierzyć i chciało mi się po prostu rozryczeć.  
-A co z Liamem? – zapytałam słabym głosem dalej powstrzymując łzy. Nie lubiłam płakać. Szczególnie przy ludziach, jeśli to robiłam to zawsze w samotności tak żeby nikt nie mógł mnie usłyszeć.  
-Stracił pamięć. Nie wiadomo czy kiedykolwiek ją odzyska – powiedział lekarz z brodą, który wyraźnie był milszy i delikatniejszy w stosunku do pacjentów.  
-Mogę go zobaczyć? – zapytałam, a łzy poleciały po moich policzkach. Nie dość, że straciłam moją ukochaną siostrzyczkę to mój chłopak prawdopodobnie mnie nie pamięta._  
-Zgadza się pani? – po chwili dotarł do mnie głos lekarki, która prowadziła mnie przez ostatnie 2 lata.  
-Przepraszam, może pani powtórzyć? Zamyśliłam się – odpowiedziałam nie odrywając oczu od szyby.  
-Zgadza się pani na co miesięczne badania? Będziemy widzieć czy pani stan się poprawia czy pogarsza.  
-Tak, oczywiście – powiedziałam dalej nie patrząc na lekarkę.  
_-Kim pani jest? – po wejściu do sali Liama pierwsze co zobaczyłam to jego rodzice. Nie utrzymywał z nimi kontaktu od jakiegoś czasu, więc było to dla mnie dziwne, że oni tu są. Pokłócili się między innymi przeze mnie. Liam również pochodził z lepszej rodziny i na pewno nie podobało im się, że mój ojciec był budowlańcem. Właśnie, był. Zginął jak byłam mała kiedy zawalił się jakiś budynek, w którym pracował. Było nam ciężko, ale daliśmy sobie radę.  
-Abby Happer, jego dziewczyna – odpowiedziałam chcąc podejść do łóżka i zobaczyć chłopaka.  
-Proszę stąd wyjść. Liam chce zacząć swoje życie od nowa.- powiedziała jego matka i wyprowadziła mnie z sali. Właśnie wtedy pierwszy raz rzuciłam się na podłogę zanosząc płaczem._  
-Jak mam się do pani zwracać – zapytała mnie Annie w drodze do mojego nowego mieszkania nie zwracając uwagi, że cały czas patrzę się w okno.  
-Abby – odpowiedziałam nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem. Nie lubiłam wydawać z siebie głosu. Nie lubiłam jak ktoś coś do mnie mówił. Nie lubiłam ludzi, nie lubiłam otoczenia. Lubiłam tylko swoje towarzystwo no i szyby. Lubiłam stać albo siedzieć bezczynnie i patrzeć w odległość.  
_-Zabieramy ją do szpitala psychiatrycznego, ma pani coś przeciwko? – siedziałam koło lekarza z siwą brodą.  
-Nie. – odpowiedziała zimnym głosem moja mama. Wiedziałam, że mnie po tym znienawidziła, ale miałam to gdzieś. Miałam gdzieś wszystko siadałam przy oknie i patrzyłam w dal myśląc, że moje życie nie ma już sensu. Nie ma Hazelle, mojego małego promyczka. Liama też straciłam. A o wszystko obwiniałam siebie. Wiedziałam, że to do końca nie była moja wina, ale mimo wszystko ja czułam się winna za to wszystko i to mnie jeszcze bardziej pogłębiało._  
-Pokój numer 74 trzecie piętro. Wyjdź, ja zaparkuję – powiedziała Annie dając mi klucze do pokoju. Byłam zaskoczona, że tak mi zaufała.  
Podeszłam do bloku i otworzyłam masywne drzwi. Odrywając wreszcie oczy od nieba, z którego spadały krople deszczu. Wtedy zobaczyłam jego. Mimo, że stał tyłem, mimo że minęły dwa lata rozpoznałam jego masywną posturę i przydługie brązowe włosy. Wiedziałam, że to on. Liam Hawthorne.  
-Liam? – zapytałam słabym głosem. A chłopak odwrócił się i wtedy zobaczyłam te oczy, które tak bardzo kochałam.  
-Abby prawda? Rodzice mi mówili, że podobno byliśmy razem, ale mnie rzuciłaś chwilę przed wypadkiem.  
-To nie tak. Rzuciłeś się żeby uratować moją małą siostrzyczkę Hazelle. Oboje wpadliście pod samochód, ona nie przeżyła ty straciłeś pamięć. Twoi rodzice nagle sobie o tobie przypomnieli i wrócili wywracając twój świat do góry nogami, a to dlatego, że straciłeś pamięć. – powiedziałam i drugi raz w moim życiu rozryczałam się przy kimś  
-Hej, spokojnie nie płacz – powiedział wyraźnie zaniepokojony chłopak. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić i wyraźnie czuł się zakłopotany. – jak widać nie znałem tej oficjalnej wersji, pomożesz mi w odzyskaniu pamięci? – zapytał Liam patrząc na mnie tymi swoimi brązowymi oczami do których zawsze miałam słabość. Nie mogłam mu odmówić.  
-Tak – odpowiedziałam pierwszy raz odrywając oczy od szyby i popatrzyłam się na mojego rozmówcę.

Minęły dwa miesiące. Annie została moją bliską przyjaciółką, a ja zbliżyłam się do Liama. Byłam coraz bliższa normalności, wracałam do żywych, do normalnego życia. Chodziliśmy na długie spacery podczas których graliśmy w 'prawda czy fałsz' przez co pomagałam ustalić chłopakowi, który miał przebłyski pamięci co jest prawdą, a co nie. Jego rodzice bardzo mu zamieszali w głowie, dziwię się, że z Liama wyrósł tak porządny człowiek. Jego rodzice nie zasługiwali na takiego syna.

Pół roku temu wyszłam ze szpitala psychiatrycznego. Annie wyprowadziła się miesiąc temu, ale mimo wszystko nadal utrzymywałyśmy kontakt. Wynajęliśmy z Liamem mieszkanie, zaczął pracować w małym spożywczaku niedaleko naszego małego domku. Stąd mieliśmy pieniądze na jedzenie i jakieś drobne wydatki. Liam przypomina sobie coraz więcej. Chwile, które spędziliśmy wspólnie, przed wypadkiem, są dla niego miłym wspomnieniem, a nie katorgą jak wcześniej. Według niego przecież byłam dziewczyną, która okrutnie go porzuciła. Takie życie mi bardzo pasuje, czuję się świetnie. Dlatego kiedy na jednym ze spacerów zadaje mi pytanie.  
-Nadal mnie kochasz – prawda czy fałsz?  
Bez zastanowienia odpowiadam  
-Prawda.

_"So after, when he whispers," You love me. Real or not real?"  
I tell him, "Real."_ - Suzanne Collins Mockingjay (Kosogłos – III część Igrzysk Śmierci)


End file.
